Through her eyes
by JustKeepGoing
Summary: [SasuSaku ItaSaku]Sakura was five years old when she met the Uchiha brothers. As time went on she became frieds with the younger brother and enemies with the older one. What happens when she's force to marry the one she hates?[Will not be completed]
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat in a wooden chair, her hand grasping another's. Her parents had just told her and her best friend's brother to enter the room and sit down.

"Sasuke, I'm scared." She gripped his hand tighter. They had told her he couldn't come along, but she forced him to anyway. Sakura stared at the floor, trying to avoid her father's burning gaze.

"Look at me Sakura," He yelled stomping his foot on the ground. The girl looked at him, trying to hold back tears of fright. Her eyes started to wander over to Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

"Stop staring at me!" He hissed crudely. She quickly turned her gaze to the floor and took a short breath in.

"Sakura, darling, we wish to talk to you about you and Itachi." Her mother spoke swiftly. Sakura looked up at her. _Itachi and ….ME! No frickin' way! _Her inner self yelled. "His parents and us have come to a decision. As you know you are too marry one of the Uchiha brothers. We have decided you are o marry Itachi" Her mother explained. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, then another. _No, this cannot be happening!_ Her mind screamed again.

"NO!" Itachi yelled and stomped out angrily. Sakura looked at Sasuke, tears swelling in her eyes. She fell into his arms, hugging him with all the strength left.

"Why? Why him?" She screamed. Her parents refused to acknowledge how upset she was and just walked away. She screamed into Sasuke's chest, her boyfriend's chest. His hand stroked her pink hair, kissing it delicately. _I just…. just want to run away._ She pulled out of his embrace, took her heals off and began running. She ran out of the house and down the road trying to make everything go away. She came back after an hour, after bumping into Itachi she realized it all was real.

"Watch it!" He yelled pushing her to the ground. She whimpered in pain a little then got up as he was out of sight. She walked back to where Sasuke was, her house. She sat down on the carpet and broke down, once again to tears. He got out of his chair, and brought her into an embracive hug. She took it in, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Shh, you'll get through it, shh," He whispered into her ear. She looked at him, tears streaking down her red cheeks.

**(A/N: Yes this is a prolgue and the way my story goes is we're heading towards when it all started. When they all first meet. Read and review plz!)**


	2. Age Five

A young girl no older then five skipped through the park. Though her eyes were open she wasn't aware of what was ahead of her, only where she was going. She had picked a batch of purple flowers she had found across the park. Now she was scampering to her mother to show her. She wore a bright green dress that accompanied her pink hair beautifully. Her smile cute as a five year-olds should be.

"Ufff," She grunted as she ran into something or rather someone. She looked up a boy maybe four years older at the most looked down at her and smirked. He picked her up by the collar, making her shriek and drop her flowers. "Stay out of my way you runt," He spat throwing her to the side. She fell into another body. She rubbed her arm and looked up. A boy her age, maybe a year older looked at her.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered to him. He looked at her and stood up. He had raven black hair that was spiked up and wore a navy blue T-shirt with tan-brown kakis. He gave her a hand which she timidly accepted. He pulled her up, using the strength he had.

"Hi I'm Sasuke Uchiha, that's by brother Itachi don't mind him." Sasuke smiled at her. She looked into his misty black eyes that were smiling at her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, do you want to be my friend?" She asked a whimper still in her voice. He took her hand and smiled.

"Sure I will, let's go play on the swing set over there," he pointed over to a red play set. The two youngsters start running towards it. Sakura hand a smile on her face as her feet carried her to the swings, each time hitting her butt as she ran. He made it to the swings before her, sticking his tongue out. She giggles and arrives second after, a smile prompt on her chubby face. She practically dived for the swing lower to the ground. She smiled and began to swing herself back and forth.

"Your brother's weird Sasuke-kun," She says as he pumps himself higher and higher on the swing next to her. He looks at her and smiles.

"I know, he is Sakura-Chan," he says smirking. "So how old are you?"

"I'm five years old. How old are you?"

"I'm six, so technically I should be calling you Sakura-Kouhai, like my mother told me I should." He laughed a little. She looked at him and pouted.

"No, don't call me that, everyone does! Call me Sakura-Chan, please," She pleads.

"Alright, but only for you," he smiles and jumps off the swing and lands on the sand. She smiles and drags her feet on the floor, making her slow down until she's at a halt. She stands up and runs over to him. She hugs him like a little kids does.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" She squeals. "No one has ever called me that before," She lets go of him letting him breathe. He looks at her and shakes his head, imitating a bigger kid he had seen with his brother.

"You welcome?" He slightly asks. She smiles and started running towards the benches where her mother was.

"Mommy!" She yells loudly as she jumps into her "Mommy's" lap. "Look Mommy, I made a friend!" She says as Sasuke came in front of them.

"That's great honey," her mother says, "now go off and play."

"Ok," she jumps off her mother's lap. She runs over to Sasuke a cheek to cheek smile on her face.

"Get away from my brother you worthless piece of--!" She couldn't hear the last word Itachi said very well but knew very well it was a swear. He pushes her down, spits on her, and then walks over to Sasuke. "C'mon little brother!" He smirks.

"No!" Sasuke refuses.

"You want me to get mom." Itachi starts to walk towards the benches.

"I'll go," He says and starts walking.

"Good boy," The two brothers's walked away from Sakura. Sakura wiped the spit off her cheek and pushed herself into a sitting position. She had been used to this, she had, after what her father had done to her. She grabs the grass with her hand and stands up with help from her arm.

"Stupid," she mutters the word her father used to call her. She doesn't say much more as she walks over to the swing set again. She sits on one of the swings and pushed herself with her feet. Her head was filled with thoughts, thoughts a five year old girl shouldn't have, shouldn't even know. She shook her head, her pink hair getting tossed around her head. She dragged her feet in the sand, sighing she got up.

"Sakura, dear, we're going home!" she heard her Mother yell. She ran over, pretending nothing happened.

**(A/N: Yes I'm going from 15 years old to eight years old. This story is going to be how it all lead up to the prologue and then on ward k.)**


	3. Age Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A now eight year old Sakura stood outside the Makima Elementary school. Her mother had just enrolled her to this new school after they had moved. She clutched the straps of her back pack as she walked towards the door. Her hand pressed flat against the cold glass; she took a deep breath and pushed her way in. She looked around. The school was all white except for the navy blue carpet. Her mother had told her to go to the office, and that's where she headed. It was too the right of her as she stepped in.

"Ma-Madam," she stammered. "I'm new." She managed to tell the office lady.

"Oh you must be Haruno Sakura." A lady with oversized glasses replied. Sakura just nodded silently. "Would someone take this girl to room 24?" She yelled out. A small lady came, told the office lady yes, and took Sakura's hand sternly. She yanked the girl into the hall way leading her to the room. The hallways were almost silent, with the occasional yell from a teacher.

"Iruka! You've got another student!" The lady pushed Sakura into the room and walked away. Sakura still had her back pack straps crunched in her hands tightly. She looked up at her new teacher. He had dark brown hair held up and a scar across his nose. She looked away and at the kids. They didn't seem to notice her which see liked.

"Well hello there," the teacher finally acknowledged her. She looked up at him once again. "You must be Sakura, please sit next to the boy over there." He pointed to a boy with a navy blue shirt; white-tan khaki's and raven black spiked hair. She nodded a sat down.

"Hello I'm—Sasuke-kun?" Sakura face lit up to see a familiar face. He looked at her. It was that same six year old boy with the weird brother.

"Um, that's my name?" Sasuke was confused. He didn't remember her.

"You don't remember?" She asked him. Her eyes stared into his still black eyes.

"Should I?"

"Yes, we met 3 years ago!" Sakura told him. At that moment Iruka announced recess. The kids filed out from the room and out into a well sized yard. Sakura stayed close to Sasuke, since he was the only one she "knew." He glanced behind him.

"What's your name?" He asked sternly. She looked him. Why-didn't-he remember, written all over her emerald globes.

"Haruno Sakura," She quietly said. He looked at her as he sat on a black, rubber swing. He seemed to think for awhile then looked at her.

"Oh, you're the kid my brother hates!" He yelled out loud. "Sorry, I remember you…My brother said to stay away from the Haruno family." He slipped out of the swing.

"You do remember!" Sakura squealed. "So you'll be my friend?" She smiled, her first friend at this new school. He just looked at her like she was a freak. She still smiled, jumping up and down.

"I can't be you're my friend. My brother strictly forbids it!" He walked away trying to avoid her pleading look. Her heart skipped a beat, there, in one minute she made and lost a friend.

"Please, your brother will never know I just want a friend." She said. He looked at her.

"Alright fine, but if my brother sees we're in for it." He explains. She nods. "Ok let's introduce you to some of my friends." He starts running over too a crowd of people crowding a blond haired boy. She runs, following him to a group of people. "Hey everyone, this is Sakura-chan." The group said hi. "Sakura this is Naruto, Ino, Hinta, and Shikamaru" They all looked at her when Sasuke recited their names. They smiled and waved then went back to talking. The recess bell rang soon after, and the kids scampered back into the classrooms.

School finally ended and Sakura was already bored out of her wits. She walked out of the school, Sasuke next to her.

"Hey!" The blond boy yelled. She looked up; he was talking to her since Sasuke had already left.

"Hi…You're Naruto, right?" Sakura timidly said. He nodded smiling. She giggled a little as he stumbled over a rock. He face planted into the concrete.

"Ow, ow ow, that hurt!" He yelled standing up. His face was all red and tears were swelling up at the base of his eyes. "Be strong Naruto, don't cry." He told himself though Sakura could hear it clear as glass.

"You're funny!" She laughed. He looked at her and smiled. She looked at the row of cars, trying to pick out her mother's car. She picked it out, the red one. "Bye Naruto!" She called as she skipped over to the car. She opened the backseat door and got in. Her hand grabbed the buckle quickly and snapped it in.

"How was you're day dear?" Her mother asked. She answered good and looked out the window to her new school. She smiled. She had met some new friend after all. The car ride was silent; the only thing running through her mind was Sasuke and his weird brother. The car halted at a red light. She gazed across the rode. There stood Sasuke and his brother and the buss station. She smiled holding back a wave since she knew it would get her in trouble.

"So did you make any new friends?" Her mother broke the silence. She nodded and returned her gaze to the window. She was still transfixed with that boy; something about him made him wonder. She shook her head and looked at the seat in front of her. The tan leather shinning in the blazing sun over head, it glinted in her eyes where she eventually squinted.

"Mommy, the suns in my eyes," she whined to her mother. Her mother put down the sun visor, blocking the sun from her daughter. She thanked her mother softly and went back to staring out the window. "This is going to be a long year," she sighed.

**(A/N: Ok three years later. Intervals will be three years till she 15 then it will become a real story analyzing each day kind a thingy.)**


	4. Age Eleven, Part one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura was now eleven years of age, she had been in all of Uchiha Sasuke's classes and so far not once had Itachi found out. She stepped into the classroom, she was in fifth grade and today was the last day of school until September. Sasuke-kun wasn't there, she was confused, "but he's always here before me?" She said to herself. She sat at the desk they shared. He had nothing left there unlike her. She had left her pens and pencils inside the desk. She lifted the top of her desk up; there was a note in it for her. "Where could that have come from?" She again asked her self. She took it out and opened it. Dried blood grasped to the edges to it in the shape of finger.

_Dear bitch,_

_I told you to stay away from my brother! Now you and him will pay for your miss deeds with blood. _

_Gonna Kill You,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

A tear swelled in her eyes, why, how, did he find out? They had kept it a secret both of them. Sakura looked up, a bloody Sasuke-kun came staggering in. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled running up to him, blood seeped out of his battered wounds and from his mouth. She hugged him, and then let him rest an arm over her shoulder for stabilization. She took a tissue and brought it up to his mouth, wiping the dried blood of him. He coughed, into the cloth, blood saturating the tissue. "Someone, we need an ambulance." She yelled as teacher ran in. She looked like she was about to faint but she didn't; quickly dialing the three digit number for the police.

A few minutes' later sirens rang through the school; medics raced in and quickly go him on a stretcher. "Little miss, you'll have to let go of him," one of them told her. She shook her head no, now grasping his bloody hand tightly. "Someone pull her off this boy." He yelled to another guy. He came up behind her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back.

"No, he's not just a boy," tears sprang from her eyes. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke and I know who did this to him." She cried though silently gulping. "Uchiha Itachi, his older brother, he's after me too." She didn't know why she was saying all this. Was it to feel closer to Sasuke? Or was it just to relieve the stress of it all? Maybe she just wanted to help out? Whatever it was it felt good. The man let go of her and she ran back to the bloody boy. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this predicament. You'd be safe if I had just left you alone." She cried, a tear landing on his cheek. He blinked his eye open for a second.

"No, it was my fault, I should have never had…" He passed out on the bed, leaving his answer unknown. She cried and walked away, back to the medics.

"We're going to have to question you." The medic said unfazed by the previous seen before him. She nodded simply and walked with the man out the door. Her eyes followed her feet on the ground, each step slow and sloppy. Tears had dried and lightly crusted on her cheeks. She looked at the ambulance that Sasuke-kun was being lifted into. "I'm sorry only family and spouses in the truck," he told her. She nodded and was led to a police car. She had always wanted to go in a police car, but not like this, never like this. A silent tear fell down her flushed cheeks. She felt like a prisoner in there, bars blocking her view to the front. The car stopped at the hospital, she could see the other medics racing HIS body into the ER.

"Will I be able to see him?" She asked him.

"When he's stable." He told her.

**Author's not: I know short short short….Sry at school writers block….to lazy to finish so we shall call this Part 1 and when my mind figures what's next part two.**


End file.
